1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable chair assembly, more particularly to a foldable chair assembly which has a significantly reduced thickness and which occupies a relatively small amount of storage space when folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional chair assembly 1 which includes a seat member 2, a backrest member 3, a pair of elongated armrest members 13 (only one is visible) a pair of front leg members 11 (only one is visible), and a pair of rear leg members 12 (only one is visible). The backrest member 3 has a lower end connected pivotally to a rear end portion of the seat member 2 by means of a pair of pivot plates 20 disposed on lateral sides of the chair assembly 1 and by means of pivot pins 201, 202 that extend through the pivot plates 20 such that the seat member 2 is foldable toward the backrest member 3 and is stretchable from the backrest member 3. The armrest members 13 have rear ends extending respectively to lateral sides of the backrest member 3 above the pivot plates 20 and connected pivotally to the backrest member 3 by means of pivot pins 133. The front and rear leg members 11, 12 are disposed respectively on lateral sides of the seat member 2. Each of the front leg members 11 has an upper end connected pivotally to a front end of a respective one of the armrest members 13 by means of a pivot pin 131, a lower end to be supported on a ground surface, and an intermediate portion connected pivotally to the seat member 2 by means of a pivot pin 21. Each of the rear leg members 12 is disposed rearwardly of a respective one of the front leg members 11, and has an upper end connected pivotally to an intermediate portion of a respective one of the armrest members 13 by means of a pivot pin 132, a lower end to be supported on the ground surface, and an intermediate portion connected to an adjacent one of the pivot plates 20 by means of a pivot pin 22. Referring to FIG. 2, to fold the chair assembly 1, the seat member 2 and the armrest members 13 are turned rearwardly to pivot toward the backrest member 3. After the chair assembly 1 is folded, the seat member 2 is folded on and is disposed in front of the backrest member 3, the armrest members 13 are disposed respectively on the lateral sides of the backrest member 3, and the front leg members 11 are disposed in front of and adjacent to the rear leg members 12, respectively. The chair assembly 1, in its folded state, has a thickness which is measured between front and rear sides of the chair assembly 1 in the folded state and which is generally equal to the combined thickness of the backrest member 3 and an adjacent pair of the first and second leg members 11, 12. It is desirable to further reduce the thickness of the chair assembly in its folded state so as to reduce the storage space occupied thereby.